vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BB (Fate/Grand Order)
Summary MoonCancer is a MoonCancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Order of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Deep Sea Cyber-Nirvana SE.RA.PH Sub-Singularity. MoonCancer's True Name is BB, an advanced artificial intelligence of the Moon Cell created from Sakura Matou's suppressed feelings for Hakuno Kishinami in a certain alternate world. Having her behavioral restraints removed by Kiara Sessyoin, she took control of the Moon Cell itself to prevent Hakuno's death, creating the Sakura Five and the Sakura Labyrinth to do so. In the world of Fate/Grand Order, as a result of the Kiara of that world becoming one with the Kiara of the Fate/Extra world, the Moon Cell reproduced BB as a Servant and dispatched her to the world to assist Ritsuka in defeating her. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Cursed Cupid Cleanser Name: MoonCancer, BB, Black Blossom, Mysterious Black Magus Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 8,000 years old Classification: MoonCancer-class Servant, Advanced AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Repeatedly acknowledges the fact that she is part of a video game, including her lack of voice lines), Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Resurrection (resurrected Archer), Summoning (Capable of repeatedly summoning Servants), Status Effect Inducement and Law Manipulation (Manipulated the game rules to create a slot machine that randomly inflicts buffs or debuffs others), Curse Manipulation (Injects the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her enemies with Cursed Cupid Cleanser), Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Cursed Cupid Cleanser overwrites the surrounding information into chaos, dropping her foe into a "melting pot of disorder"), Space-Time Manipulation (Reconstructed the entire space of SE.RA.PH. to resemble her own body, and reversed time after Ritsuka was defeated by Kiara to prevent their death), Causality Manipulation (Ten Crowns renders any attacks towards her ineffective by making them "never happen"), Life and Death Manipulation (Has the Earth Mother Goddess's authority over bringing life and giving death), Data Manipulation, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Capable of absorbing Servants, NPCs and AI to continuously evolve and remodel her own body and gain their powers), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device, even allowing Ritsuka to Rayshift into the future, which would otherwise be impossible), Power Nullification (Can use Aurea Borea to destroy her enemy's special abilities. Sealed several of Kiara's powers to make her defeat feasible, despite her ascent to Beast III/R), Probability Manipulation (Through her efforts and devotion, BB managed an unquantifiable miracle and raised her Luck rank from E- to EX), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Can alter her own fate), Invulnerability (Potnia Theron and Ten Crowns make her effectively invulnerable to damage, making any damage towards her simply "not happen"), Preparation, Transmutation (Can turn other people to pigs), Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation (Should be able to resist Authority due to having Authority of her own) Attack Potency: Island level (Despite her abysmal E-Rank Strength, she still proves capable of fighting against Meltlilith, Tristan, Suzuka Gozen, Nero and EMIYA), higher with Cursed Cupid Cleanser (As an A-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it is comparable to Durinana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (While she only possesses D-Rank Agility, she is nonetheless able to keep up with Meltlilith) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to the likes of Saber) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses C-Rank Endurance, making her superior to Elizabeth Báthory) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: At least several hundred meters with her regular attacks (Her Sakura Beam is comparable in range to most Servants normal ranged attacks), several kilometers with reality warping (Completely reconstructed SE.RA.PH., which was as large as a city) Standard Equipment: The Bishop's Staff of Rulership and The Golden Grail Intelligence: While she is incredibly playful and mischievous, BB is nonetheless an extremely intelligent AI, managing to break free from her restraints and take control of the Moon Cell in her original world, attaining the authority of the Earth Mother Goddesses and creating both the Sakura Labyrinth and the Sakura Five to ensure that Hakuno would not die. Additionally, she was capable of preparing the "KP" system to limit Kiara's power when she became Beast III/R, and send BB/GO to the Moon Cell to circumvent her requirement to return once her mission was over. Weaknesses: BB typically only plays around with her foes instead of immediately finishing them off, and she can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. Potnia Theron will be ineffective against those not born on Earth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Cursed Cupid Cleanser: C.C.C.: A Noble Phantasm BB devised after growing bored of Cursed Cutting Crater. BB enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of her BB Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she transforms into an "invincible nurse" that injects all the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her target. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As a self-proclaimed "final boss-type kouhai", she is granted an A-Rank in this skill and is capable of creating a vast array of items. Each one of these items can exhibit tremendous effects, and if their user cannot control their desires, these items could potentially ruin them through misuse. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. BB possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing her to cancel spells with a chant below three verses and somewhat resist High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Her A-Rank in this skill allows BB to create places such as the Sakura Labyrinth (A place where a maiden's heart is formed into a protective wall, containing 25 rules that will kill anyone who violates them), Dog Space (A realm where one is forced to live out life crawling on all fours), Cattle Space (A realm where one is forced to live out a lazy life where they can only eat and sleep), Bug Space (A realm sealed off from time and space where her victim is no more significant than a bug for her to torture endlessly until they lose their will to live and all sense of self), the school that Hakuno had originally resided in, and so on, as if there is nothing that she cannot create. Personal Skills * Aurea Borea: Golden Grail: The Golden Grail that BB possesses, a counterfeit Holy Grail that became a "genuine" one. It was originally held by the Whore of Babylon in the Book of Revelations and serves as an antithesis to when Jesus Christ said to not pile up the wealth of the Earth. She can draw it out from within and pour its poisonous contents on the enemy, destroying their special abilities and causing incredible magic damage. Additionally, as a Holy Grail, it should also be capable of granting wishes, but BB has never been shown to use it in this capacity. However, in this state, the skill has been reduced from EX-Rank to C-Rank, as BB does not wish to overuse it and it does not have any connection to her own story. * Potnia Theron: Conception of All Animals: A skill that represents the power of creation possessed by aspects of the Earth Mother Goddess, originating from the forgotten goddess of Çatalhöyük and later branching into goddesses such as Tiamat, Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Anat, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, and so forth, which BB obtained after compiling it in the Moon Cell. It grants BB an Authority that no life on Earth can defy, for doing so would be rebelling against life itself, making it impossible to resist her attacks. Additionally, as the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, it gives BB authority over life and death. This skill boasts Mystery so incredible that even Gilgamesh, the oldest Heroic Spirit who possesses nearly every Noble Phantasm in existence, would be unable to overcome it. * Self-Modification: The ability to remold one's body and merge it with the bodies of others. The higher the rank, the further a Servant strays from being a true hero. BB managed to escape the limits of her nature as AI, decomposing other NPCs, AIs and even Servants and adding them to her being. As a result, she is granted an EX-Rank in this skill and can continuously evolve by absorbing the data of other beings. * Ten Crowns: A transcendental Authority-class skill, representing the crowns of the ten evil rulers and the seven hills of the abominable city of evil. It makes it so all injuries, occurred events and any other result into "something that did not happen", making her effectively invincible. However, this version has been reduced from EX-Rank to D-Rank due to BB believing that having an "invincible cheat" makes her look pathetic, so she only uses it in a limited capacity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Gods Category:Servants Category:Curse Users Category:Information Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats